Love Letters
by Ares2444
Summary: Ares chooses Athena. There was never Anyone else. Anything else would be a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Ares and Athena Exchanging Love Letters As They Grew Older**

Ares

 _Hi Athena! It's me Ares:) How have you been? I saw you yesterday at the track and field. I don't know if you noticed. I was by myself practising my shot:) I'm pretty good;) You look stunning as ever!;) k, I'll write to you later. Let me find words to say:) I promise it will be a lot haha you don't even know. my love;) . And I just wanted to let u know somethin:) k._

 _Ares braces himself as he gives her his first love letter, and puts it in a place only he knew Athena would look. But that's a secret for now._

Athena

 _Hi! Um.. Ares! I might have seen you. haha. So, you think I'm stunning;) You don't even know me. Well, not literally, you are my brother, haha. What did you want to let me know?. I'll await your letter.._

 _Athena put the letter in the place she knew no-one would find it but Ares. And Athena and Ares never ever got caught exchanging love letters._

DawnyDatong

5:51pm sunday, May, 21 2017


	2. Chapter 2

Ares

 _I just..Athena?.Do you remember that day I first saw you?:-) well I thought to myself..that's the one._

 _I would start walking around casually glimpsing at you:-) I heard your friend call your name Athena. And I remembered it ever since. Um.. hope to hear from you soon:-)_

Athena

 _Ares?._

To be continued..

DawnyDatong

3:57pm Mon. May 22 2017


	3. Chapter 3

_Athena has requested not to disclose her letters, so I'll only be writing Ares' letters._

Ares

 _Hi! Athena! Glad to hear from you again :-)_

 _Really? You remembered :-)_

 _I only played hard to get cause I wasn't all there:-( but when I came to my senses, I was like wtf! Why am I doing this? I better tell her I love her fast. I don't want her to seek some other. And so I told you that day that I was only mean to you becaused I love you :-)_

 _I'll be daydreamin' of you talk to you soon._

 _Ares_

DawnyDatong

1:48am sunday may. 28 2017


	4. Chapter 4

Ares

 _Athena Athena_

 _You mean more to me than the arena_

 _The smell of your scent_

 _Like flowers of your garden_

 _Yeah, I visit it sometimes at night_

 _When everyone's sleeping_

 _Just to feel close to you_

 _And I quietly sing my songs to you_

 _Hoping you know I'm there_

 _Even though I'm by myself_

 _I just wish that you just know I'm there_

 _Secretly spying on me haha_

 _And all I do is think of you_

 _Trying to tell you this God would.._

 _I love you_

 _Ares_

2:53 am sunday may 28 2017


	5. Chapter 5

Ares

 _Hi! Athena!_

 _Haha that's funny_

 _I dreamed about you last night_

 _I sed who are you_

 _You sed it's me Athena_

 _I sed Athena?_

 _We walked outside_

 _You went to your friends in a circle_

 _I couldn't tell boy or girl_

 _Assumed boy_

 _And I was sad and kept walking_

 _You caught up to me_

 _And we hid from the world_

 _And we escaped through the waters as we turned into mermaid merman_

 _Then we were walking and I went to kiss you_

 _And you smiling:-) went to kiss me_

 _and we kissed haha like amateurs_

 _And I awoke smiling_

 _Ares_

3:39am sunday may. 28 2017


	6. Chapter 6

Ares

 _Athena I love you_

 _And I will never let you go_

 _But if I have to_

 _I should probly let you know_

 _Joyed all those days that I've spent with you_

 _And I will never forget this time that we had_

 _I have loved you since the day I saw your face_

 _Til this day it makes me smile everyday_

 _And whatever you do wherever you go_

 _I'll be here to wipe your tears_

 _Athenagirl I've thought an aful lot of you_

 _In my mind you torment me with your eyes_

 _You and I eye to eye_

 _I won't leave our dreams to die_

 _I love you Athena_

 _Ares_

DawnyDatong

9:06am sunday may. 28 2017


	7. Chapter 7

Ares

 _But Athena?. Ya so what all these girls love me. And everyone says how I'm so lucky. To be Ares. He's so special._

 _You think I buy any of that?. I know myself, I'm not special, the only thing special about me is you. Before I met you I didn't even know what special was. I don't even know why I thought I could hold a chance for you to love me. But I vowed anyway that I would be the one who would always love you for better or worse. And I ain't goin' anywhere. No, I'm happy here in my room dreamin' about you and me._

 _I love you Athena?._

 _Ares?._

9:34am sunday may. 28 2017


	8. Chapter 8

Ares

 _Hi! Athena!_

 _So I was just thinking of you:)_

 _How's your day_

 _Mine was fine:)_

 _You know I serve you right_

 _Over my family, yes my parents and even over God_

 _You are my one true and supreme Lord_

 _Even if you don't know it_

 _But I am not foolish. I know you know all_

 _I know without a doubt that you are the smartest being in the universe_

 _You may say the universe is pretty big with many planets and galaxies_

 _But I know oh yes I know_

 _Who you are_

 _And what you are_

 _There may be similar beings to you_

 _But they are no Athena_

 _I sense the greatest beings in the universe_

 _Only you and I have that thing inside_

 _Our perfect fantasy_

 _Minds that can see intentions_

 _And react..even without a will_

 _Our consciences have that internal pride to always give it all we got_

 _Until we reach godlyhood and realize no-one's gonna catch up_

 _At first I thought Poseidon was only faster and stronger than his students_

 _Because he was holding back teachings_

 _But then I started teaching my friends and family_

 _Everything without holding back any knowledge_

 _And they still didn't touch my speed_

 _And there bones were still not as hard as mine_

 _Not even close_

 _I realized that it wasn't the knowledge that could make any man the best_

 _But it was the way the person created themselves_

 _In our case, the critical need and trial to be the best anyone could be and that was truly ourselves_

 _Our consciences was just able to see and do_

 _As simple as it seemed to us_

 _Others just couldn't see_

 _I don't know why_

 _But I think they just tried too hard_

 _And not able to see the true path_

 _Our philosophies. It's complicated. But it's simple to us._

 _I love you my goddess._

 _Ares_

8:57am sunday june 4 2017


	9. Chapter 9

Athena,

Hi Athena! How are you. I miss you. I got spotted today and they tried to swarm me. I got away though. Hehe. Magic. No, but God gave me a way outta there and rushed to it. What, you don't think I can commit to you? That your just another girl to me. You are my life Athena. I sense you asking me how I got away. It's simple really. I got outta sight for a second, behind some wall or building or something, and booked it. Oh I'm really fast hehe. These skills will be useful for when the tribulation lifetime happens. I must perfect these skills in this lifetime to stand a chance. I know there's so much at risk, but if there's a way to stay fresh for you, and me, I'm gonna find it. For now I'm just glad you were the first girl I ever saw, so I was never tempted to fall for another. The tribulation lifetime really worries me. But lets just live this lifetime and be thankful these earlier lifetimes was .and only you right from the start. No real tests, mostly just fighting and winning. Not saying it was easy. But compared to the tribulation lifetime, it is easy. Okay Athena, Goodnight sweet dreams. Ares loves you.

Ares

DawnyDatong

10:30am monday,march. 19 2018


	10. Chapter 10

_To Athena,_

 _Hey Athena. Happy Birthday! I hope you had a good day today. I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna pass out soon. I have a gift for you. It's not much. But I was just taking a walk, and ran into some flowers. They were so beautiful and reminded me of you. Though I was already thinking about you ha. I picked a few. I'll hold on to them til the day we finally meet. No, I don't mind taking care of them. Some things like this always remind me of you, so it really is no problem. There's a few things in my possession that remind me of you, and I never get rid of it. Well, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Ares will always love you Athena. It's only you that makes my dreams come true. It's only you that I'll ever knew. The one that keeps me dreamin'. The one who makes it worth it. Goodnight._

Happy Birthday Dawn! Datong's love.

9:57pm monday november 12 2018


	11. Chapter 11

_Athena your the one for me. Athena your my destiny. I will love you for all of my life. Til the very day I die. I'm thinkin of you you know that it's true your the goddess of my life. You are my Queen and I am your king, together we rock this life. You and me dear you know we're the best noone ever could come close. We're somethingelse only we could be clear to know that we understand. The criticalness so thankful you know that's how I know that I'm not alone. Thankyou my love._

 _Ares_

Datong Pham

happy birthday Dawn

dec.3 2018 monday 6:39pm


	12. Chapter 12

Love Letters

Dear Athena,

Why do I love You? I don't know. I chose someone. And it was you. Well, Goodnight Athena.

Love Ares

2:59pm May 13, Monday 2019


End file.
